Creepypasta: The Grimm Ripper
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: A original Creepypasta written by me. A story about a boy who've been bullied, which caused a terrible tragedy.


Have you ever been afraid of being bullied? Have you ever felt death was upon you during those times? Bullies...It's just something we can't avoid; They come, when the come, that's how it goes. But what if it was just the other way around...Like, the victim..Would torment the bully...?

A boy by the name of Grimm was just moving by into a new neighborhood along with his father, Clyde. His father drove his truck and took him around the new town they had to live in and get used to it. Grimm took a look around as he had a smile on his face, and lets out a chuckle.

"You like the place, son?"  
"Yeah, it could be worst. I could do some Parkour around here"  
"I got a good feeling about this," his Clyde said, he spoke too soon. Clyde had a smile on his face as he drove onto their new farmhouse. The two went out of the truck, as Clyde inhaled the athmosphere deeply.

"The air smells good around here, don't you think, son?"

"If you like manure and cows, then yes," he said. Clyde pats him by the shoulder, as he laughed.

"You'll get used to it. Now let's get in that new house," Clyde said as he took his son inside their new farmhouse. The two finally unpacked their luggage, and started to take down the furniture. After hours of decorating, it was finally done; Their home was completely decorated. At the same time, Grimm took a look outside. It was already night-time.

"Dad, it's getting dark out"

"Then we better get some bites then, son," he said, as he walked towards the kitchen and took out some canned-goods. Clyde started cooking as Grimm was laying by the couch taking a break after all the decorating. He wiped off his sweat. As his vision became semi-blurred and began to have a headache. Grimm stood up and walked slowly to his new room.

"Son, dinner's ready. Do you want to go to bed this early?,"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling good right now. So I'll just hit the hay," he said as he held his forehead, and just went to his room. The next morning, Clyde had made eggs and bacon. Grimm went downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Today's your firsts day, son. Make some pals and be careful from those bullies,"

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I know what to do,"

"If you say so. Just have fun sport," Clyde pets his son on the head as he grabbed his backpack and left.

Grimm ran to school. Of course, he preferred to run; He finds it fun to do some Parkour tricks. He ran, he jumped. And found himself around some benches and fence as he continued running. He finally reached his school, and ran inside; Seemingly excited over his first day. After a few boring hours of school, he finally met those who ruined his life.

"So, you're the fresh new meat?," the first boy said. He was wearing a orange jacket, blue jeans and he seemed thin. Three other guys joined in and surrounded Grimm. "Now for introductions! I'm Rick" the first kid introduced himself first. "And this is my gang," he pointed onto the other three boys. "Aren't you going to introduce THEM?" Grimm pointed to the other gang members. "They're not into all the 'intro' stuff" the gang began to surround Grimm, and began to lash at him. Grimm couldn't fight back, as he was beaten roughly; He began to bleed, and fell unconscious after all that.

"Welcome to hell, newbie," he said as he left Grimm to bleed on the ground.

Grimm walked home after all that beating. Clyde was just riding his truck around the town until he saw his son walking by the road. "Hey son, where the hell have you been? I was looking all over for you"

"Sorry, dad. I just got lost,"

"Get in the truck," Clyde commanded his son. Grimm did as he was told and went inside the truck. Clyde began to notice the bloodstains on his shirt. "Grimmy, did you cause trouble at school?," Clyde asked seriously. Grimm didn't reply; He was silent. Clyde just drove off anyway. After a few days, Grimm started to hide himself around Rick and his goons. It was working effectively as planned. And became more focused around his surroundings after seeking advice from his father, Clyde.

After an hour, Grimm began doing an art project. He seemed calm after losing Rick for some time. "Surprise, surprise meat!," Rick startled him. Grimm quickly turned around and accidentally marked a scar by his cheek with a scissor. Rick wiped off and looked at his blood. The next thing he knew, found himself furious.

"You're fucking dead!," he yelled, As Grimm began to run. As he ran, he got up to the third floor and met up with Rick's goons. Grimm began to have his headache again, as he held his head. Rick caught up to him, as he smacked him across the face, and faced the floor nearly unconscious. Rick began to laugh ominously.

"Let's see how you like being cut in the face," Rick grabbed a pair of scissors, as he began to cut Grimm's right cheek forcefully.

Grimm began to shriek in pain; He struggled, and got Rick of his back. He touched his face, and found a large amount of blood dripping from it. His hatred toward Rick grew, and he began to charge over to him. The two fought each other had a few punches to the eye as it began to swell, as Rick threw him off.

"I've had enough of you!," Rick grabbed his leg and threw him off the window. They all looked outside the window and found Grimm landing on top of a speeding sport car and was left unconscious. When his head met the car; That's where it began... The birth of his blood lust and his desire for revenge, his sanity; Just crumbled down, and thus. A murderer was born within the young man.

That time when he woke up, he found himself lying in a hospital bed. His eyes were covered with bandages, and his right cheek was taped with a gauze. He took off the bandages on his eyes, and took a look around. His vision was just semi-blurred, but regained to clear vision afterwards. He walked over to the rest room and looked at himself. He was shocked of the outcome of which happened to his face. He found his irises red; Ruby red, the colour of blood. Half of his face was stitched all around his left cheek. He then began to remove the gauze off his face, and found a big scar on his face. His wound was still bleeding, and never fully recovered. Grimm was startled by the sound of the door opening, only to find the nurse.

"What did you do to my face?!," Grimm ran out and held the nurse by her neck. "W-we changed your eyes...Your old ones were severely damaged when you crashed... And you're face...I-it was ripped by the glass, so we had it stitched..." Grimm threw down the nurse in anger. As she began ran to call for help. He pulled her back into the room. As two doctors came in, both were holding a syringe, and one was holding a scalpel "Kid, just make it easy for yourself. And just calm down,"

"Shut...Up..." he replied, then two doctors charged towards him; Trying to force the syringe onto him.

He grabbed the syringe from the doctor and began to stab them repeatedly. Both doctors bled to death after repetitively stabbing them. The nurse, who witnessed the whole incident, became traumatized by fear. He walked towards her. Looked at her with those red fearsome eyes, and eventually, stabbed her fiercely.

Grimm then ran out from the hospital, and headed back to the farm. He found himself on the barn, he found a broken mirror and looked at himself. He was still shocked on what have become of himself. And yet, still noticing that the wound on his face hasn't recovered; He sought to fix it himself. He grabbed staples and his father's lighter from the house; As he began to staple his wound forcefully. He screamed in pain in each staple. And burnt the very wound after so.

"Grimmy, what are you doing...?," Grimm found his father seemingly shocked on what his son has done to himself. He began to . Clyde began laugh hysterically. As Clyde began to back away, knowing that his son. Was...Insane. grabbed a sickle by the table, and slowly walked towards Clyde.

"Son, w-what are you doing...?," Grimm then charged towards his father, and thrusts the sickle into his gut; And left Clyde bleed to death.

It then, began to rain. As Grimm grabbed a black rain-coat, and boots. As he began to run into the distance.

Rick was just with his gang, when they hear running footsteps.

"What was that?,"

"Ignore it. It's probably nothing," Rick said, seemingly not caring for what awaited them. After a long silence, Rick turned around to see if they were still following; Instead, Rick found corpses of his goons and a message on the wall written in blood.

'TIME TO MEET YOUR END'

Rick began to hyperventilate, knowing that he would probably be the next victim. As he began to hear a hysterical laugh, echoing. Rick found a man in a black raincoat, with his face covered by it's hood, as he laughed hysterically.

"It's time for you to meet your end..."


End file.
